


Paranoia

by Meijune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuma iseng., M/M, apa ini, lagi latihan nulis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meijune/pseuds/Meijune
Summary: Ketika sebuah spesimen lepas dan kini dunia terancam bahaya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ini sbnr nya cuma buat latihan nulis aja. Mau nyari gaya nulis yang srek aja.

**A.D. 19XX, Pegunungan St.Wallace . Red Zone/**

  
Ini adalah musim dingin yang kebetulan juga menjadi hari dimana misi pertamanya dilaksanakan. Untunglah badai sudah berlalu sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. Laki-laki itu tetap berjalan meskipun ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya “Kenapa aku ditugaskan disini— Sendirian!”. Orang itu dikenal bernama Katsuki Yuuri, seorang letda pasukan khusus sihir imperial. Berpakaian seragam khusus musim dingin— Melintasi hutan pinus yang terkubur oleh salju tebal. Rambut hitamnya tertutup helm putih. Mata cokelat keemasan terperangkap dalam googles yang berembun karena dinginnya udara.

  
“Folk kepada Pengawas, Folk kepada Pengawas, tolong respon.” 

  
Terus berjalan diatas salju tanpa keraguan menuju tempat yang dituju sembari menunggu jawaban dari markas. Mengingat tadi ada badai, maka wajar saja jikalau sinyal mengalami ganguan dan dia kehilang kontak untuk sementara dengan markas.—Ini baru debutkan dan sudah terjadi hal semacam ini. Oh yang benar saja?!

  
“Peng—awas, ke—da—Fol— bzzzzzz”

  
“Folk kepada pengawas, suaramu tidak terdengar jelas. over”

  
Misinya adalah untuk mengeleminasi “mahkluk” yang berada dikawasan zona merah. Tapi akan lebih pantas jika ini disebut sebagai “spesimen”. Itu bukanlah manusia, hewan, tumbuhan dan lainnya— Walaupun tubuhnya memiliki struktur dasar seperti manusia ; Kepala, dua tangan, dua kaki mata dan lainnya terkecuali kelamin— Begitulah yang para peneliti bilang. Dan rank untuk misi yang ia tengah jalani ini setingkat dengan SSS— Setara dengan misi yang biasanya anggota elit khusus kerjakan. Lebih parahnya lagi, ini adalah misi solo.

  
_Sambungan komunikasi masih belum terhubung disaat-saat kritis seperti ini. Jika ini masih misi kelas B atau A, mungkin aku tidak akan mengeluh. Masalahnya debut pertamaku langsung diperintahkan untuk menjalankan misi kelas SSS. Misi yang seharusnya menjadi beban para tentara elit dan kini misi itu dilimpahkan kepada seorang letda yang sama sekali belum punya pengalaman dimedan perang. Jangan-jangan para atasan itu hanya menjadikanku sebagai tikus percobaan?!!_

  
“Pengawas kepada Folk, Komunikasi sudah kembali lancar. Posisimu juga sudah ditemukan diradar. 500 meter menuju tempat tujuan out."

  
_Bahkan kalian juga tidak mempedulikan zat yang ada didalam tubuh ini demi mencapai sebuah kemajuan_. Malang sekali aku. Alat komunikasinya kembali bekerja dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Kini ia hanya perlu berjalan mengikuti panduan suara dari headplug yang terpasang ditelinga kanannya. 

  
Salju yang ia lewati mengingatkannya tentang masa lalunya— Masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan untuk selamanya. Sebuah masa kecil yang menyenangkan dan juga dipenuhi oleh cerita tragis. Lahir dalam keluarga yang bahagia sebagai anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Orang tuanya mengelola pemandian umum bernama Hasetsu. Sebuah pemandian kecil yang terletak dipinggir laut dan disanalah ia dibesarkan dalam buaian kehangatan dan kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya.

Lalu pada saat umur enam tahun, barulah ia merasakannya pahitnya kenyataan—kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan tunggal. Dan disitulah, kekuataan sihirnya bangkit dan itu juga adalah sebuah alasan kenapa ia masih tetap bisa hidup hingga sekarang ini. 

  
“Folk sudah sampai dititik temu, ku ulang, sudah sampai dititik temu, over”

  
“Dimengerti. Segera temukan target dan eleminasi dia, out”

  
Pabrik tua itulah adalah target pertamanya yang akan menuntunnya ketarget sesungguhnya. Hatinya merasa gelisah dengan semua keraguan dan ketakutan yang ia rasakan dalam hati kecilnya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk mendekati pabrik tua itu. Senapan Riffle berada dalam genggaman. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya mulai berlari kecil menuju pabrik— menerobos tebalnya salju yang menumpuk dihalaman.

  
_Aku bagaikan seekor tikus yang berlari kedalam perangkap saja ini!_ batinnya sambil membuka pintu yang berkarat itu. Untunglah pintu masih bisa dibuka secara normal sehingga ia tidak perlu mendobraknya. Hampir tidak ada cahaya yang menerangi tempat gelap berhawa lembab itu. Ia nyalakan senter yang terpasang sempurna dihelm bewarna putihnya. Berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk meredam suara— dalam posisi siaga siap menembak. 

  
Dulunya tempat ini adalah sebuah pabrik tekstil yang pada masa kejayaannya terkenal dengan kualitas kain yang mereka buat. Makanya wajar jika dulu warga yang tinggal didesa itu hampir sebagian besar bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik dan sisa nya menjadi pemerah susu. Kainnya tidak hanya terkenal dalam negeri saja namun namanya sudah harum diberbagai macam negara. Tapi kejayaan pabrik itu tidak bertahan lama. Sebuah malapetaka besar terjadi 1.000 meter dari desa. Itu adalah sebuah ledakkan misterius yang menghilangkan sepertiga wilayah imperial— menghilang menjadi kehampaan. Dan karena itu tempat itu dikenal sebagai zona merah—Kini desa itu dikenal sebagai “desa yang hilang”

  
Tempat itu dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, debu dan juga berbagai macam benda dan ruangan yang sudah tidak terurus— membuat kesan menyeramkan dalam pencahayaan yang minim. Walaupun dia terlihat sangat gagah namun hati nya sangatlah rapuh. Entah sudah berapa kali ia kaget hanya karena benda yang injak dan juga sugesti yang berulang diotaknya.  
Secara tak langsung benda yang terbelangkaian selama puluhan tahun yang ia lihat selama berkeliling mengingatkannya kembali tentang rumah kecilnya.

Setelah kecelakaan menimpanya, Yuuri dititipkan ke panti asuhan bobrok oleh kerabat yang membawa kakaknya pergi entah kemana dan sejak itu ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan saudara kandungnya. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang jauh dari kata layak tapi apa daya, ia juga tidak bisa protes. Ia lebih suka menyediri dari pada bergabung dengan komunitas barunya—Selalu saja ada gesekkan diantara mereka sehingga Yuuri mengalah dan menjauhi mereka untuk mencari aman.

  
Makanpun sudah dijatah oleh pihak panti asuhan sehingga ia tidak bisa meminta lebih dan juga ia tidak bisa memesan makanan favoritnya, Katsudon. Ia sering sekali membolos kesekolah untuk pergi kerumah kecilnya— Karena tidak tahan tinggal dipanti asuhan. Jaraknya dari panti asuhan itu begitu jauh tapi ia yakin kalau jika ia tiba dirumah kecilnya maka keluarganya akan menyambutnya dengan hangat namun semua itu diluar ekspetasinya saat ia sampai kesana. Rumah yang dulu terlihat megah kini sudah tidak terurus. Semua nya rusak bahkan nama pemandian yang tertulis di kertas itu sudah memudar bahkan sudah meghilang entah kemana. Pintu tertutup rapat dan tidak dapat ia buka. Karena hal itu ia memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya dari luar supaya mereka mau membukakan pintu untuknya namun sejam menunggu dia masih belum mendapati pintunya terbuka untuknya. 

  
–Dia sama sekali belum tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah mati. 

  
_Kenapa disaat begini aku mengingat semua kejadian itu?. Betapa sentimen sekali diriku melihat benda-benda bekas itu. Ini adalah pekerjaan Yuuri, abaikan semua perasaanmu! Kau harus tetap profesional!_

  
Tempat pertama yang ia masuki clear. Kini ia pergi menuju ketempat kedua—gudang penyimpanan— Yang hanya berada beberapa saja meter dari sebelah gedung utama sehingga ia tidak perlu capek-capek berjalan. Sama seperti gedung sebelah, disana tidak ada penerangan sama sekali dan lebih parahnya ia mencium bau besi yang sudah bercampur dengan udara—Membuat badannya sedikit gemetar. Perasaan tidak mengenakkan meluap didalam hati. Ironisnya ia tidak bisa mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menjauhi tempat itu. Misi negara yang ia dapatkan harus dikerjakan dengan penuh loyalitas—Semua yang berhubungan dengan diri sendiri harus dinomor duakan.

  
Jejak merah itu terlihat jelas— Sangat jelas sekali. Yuuri mengikuti garis merah itu sembari memperhatikan keselilingnya— Darah itu memandunya kesebuah dinding dengan tinta merah darah. Ingin sekali ia menjerit kaget tapi hal itu lagi harus ia pendam dalam hati. 

  
“ ‘ Sebentar lagi aku akan datang. Dan penderitaanmu akan menghilang.’ “

  
“Apa itu Folk?”

  
“.......Sebuah pesan berdarah—!!”

  
**BRAAK**!!

  
Pintu besar tertutup dengan sempurna. Menyisakan Yuuri didalam ruangan yang benar-benar gelap. Ia menelan ludahnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pertanyaan pengawas diabaikan oleh dirinya yang ketakutan— Lagi pula tidak ada untung baginya jika menceritakan hal sepele itu kepada mereka. Ia kembali mengikuti jejak yang ternyata masih panjang-- Menuju kebagian dalam gudang penyimpanan. Kelembaban semakin tinggi ditambah bau tidak sedap membuat Yuuri ingin muntah disitu juga. Sinar itu menyeroti sebuah benda--Sebuah mayat yang tergantung terbalik dari langit-langit. 

  
"Astaga..."

  
"Pengawas kepada Folk, bagaimana keadaan disana? over." 

  
Lidahnya kelu setelah melihat benda itu. Entah kata apa yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tidak hanya ada satu-- Ada puluhan mayat yang tergantung disana. Talinya untuk menggantungnya ada yang menjuntai panjang dan juga ada yang menjuntai pendek sehingga ia tidak bisa mengenali semua wajah para mayat itu. Hanya satu hal yang ia kenali dari para mayat itu ; pakaian yang mereka kenakan sama dengan seragam instasi tempat ia bekerja.   
Ia mengecek mayat yang dekat dengannya dan melihat nama yang terpampang di dada kirinya. 

  
"Alex..... Lucas...... Zoe....... Crow....... Arthur........ Dean........ Frank........ Astaga mereka semua pasukan elit..." 

  
"Pengawas kepada Folk, apa yang kau lihat disana ?!"

  
"Dalton... Laila...... Kuro...... Siapa yang tega membunuh mereka sesadis ini?--!!! Tangga...?"

  
Ia mengikuti jejak para mayat itu hingga keatas langit gudang. Semakin tinggi tangga yang dibentuk semakin pendek tali yang digunakan. Matanya menangkap tulisan diatas langit gudang-- Tulisan dengan tinta darah. 

  
" 'Dan disinilah aku akan menunggumu.'--!!" 

  
Ledakkan besar terjadi saat sesuatu mengenai pelindung sihirnya. Ia sengaja memasang pelindung sihir yang akan meledak jika terkena serangan mendadak dari tadi, takut hal seperti ini terjadi. Ledakan besar yang dihasilkan pelindung membuat sesuatu itu terpental. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mengarahkan senjatanya kearah itu. Lampu putih menyoroti bayangan itu--Itu adalah targetnya. 

  
"Target terlihat... Meminta bantuan!!" 

  
_Aku tidak menduga akan menemukannya disini. Dan untung saja aku mengaktifkan pelindung saat masuk dari pabrik. Kalau tidak mungkin aku akan mati begitu saja. Sekarang adalah momen yang menentukan segalanya._

  
"Bala bantuan akan datang dalam estimasi waktu 1.260 detik. Selama itu cobalah bertahanlah." 

  
_Apa! 1.260 detik?!! Apa mereka gila!! Mana mungkin aku bisa menahan monster didepanku itu selama itu! Sudah kuduga aku tidak lebih seorang tikus percobaan saja. Menyedihkan._

  
“ C-Copy that.... “

  
Monster itu melakukan counter attack. Menyerang Yuuri dengan tangan hitamnya yang kuat dan tajam. Yuuri menahan serangannya dan melakukan perlawanan balik tapi serangannya tidak berdampak sama sekali. Monster itu begitu lihai dalam menghindari peluru Yuuri yang ia tembakkan secara brutal. 

  
_Sial seranganku tidak berguna sama sekali!!! Peluru itu sama sekali tidak melukainya. Tidak ada gunanya aku menghabiskan "mana" untuk melawannya!!_

  
Monster itu sering memberikan serangan sehingga Yuuri terpojok-- Benar-benar terpojok. Meskipun pelindung itu terliat kokoh namun ia tidak bisa menahan banyak serangan. Tapi jika dia menonaktifkan Perisainya maka dia akan mati. 

  
_Lebih baik aku keluar dari sini dan mundur dulu sembari menunggu bala bantuan datang. Jika aku berada disini terus aku... Aku akan mati!!_

  
Ia asal meledakkan dinding karena tidak punya waktu banyak dengan sihir daya ledak besar. Setelah berhasil membuat jalan keluarnya ia kembali mengarahkan moncong senapannya kearah monster itu. Dan saat monster itu ingin menyerangnya dengan serangan mematikan, ia berteriak. 

  
_" Acceleration !"_

  
Mantra yang ia ucapkan membuat waktu disekitar nya berhenti. Bahkan monster itu pun berhenti bergerak dalam posisi melayang saat menyerang Yuuri. Ia menembakkan beberapa peluru bermantra ledak sebelum melarikan diri. menaiki pagar besi dan berlari memasuki hutan pinus. Waktu yang ia miliki sangatlah banyak namum Yuuri tidak ingin membuangnya percuma.

  
Setiap tentara khusus selalu diberi cara menggunakan sihir penghenti waktu-- accelaration. Sebenarnya itu adalah sihir hitam dan sangat dilarang dalam penggunaanya karena dianggap melawan hukum alam. Tapi karena sihir itu pula membuat tentara imperial lebih unggul dari pada tentara negara lain. 

  
Yang bisa menggunakannya juga hanya sedikit. Kebanyakan mereka yang bisa melakukan hanya bisa menghentikan waktu selama sepuluh hingga dua puluh detik namun Yuuri termaksud orang langka yang bisa menghentikan waktu selama 30 menit. Sayangnya ini hanya bisa dilakukan sekali saja.

  
Ketika dalam mode acceleration. Semuanya benar-benar terhenti, termaksud alat komunikasi yang ia punya— dan itulah kelemahan yang sangat ia benci. Dalam jangkauan radar markas membuatnya merasa tidak aman— Keselamatannya terancam dengan segala macam ketidaktahuanya dengan lingkungan sekitar.   
Kebanyakan beranggapan kalau kemampuan langka yang ia miliki itu berasal dari kemampuan sihirnya yang diatas rata-rata orang kebanyakkan.

  
_Sial... 30 menit itu setara dengan bantuan yang akan datang tapi kalau dalam mode ini mereka juga tidak akan kunjung datang! Kuharus cepat mejauhi tempat itu sesegera mungkin!!!_

  
_Ah... begitu ya. Hahaha... karena kemampuanku itu makanya mereka menyuruhku mengerjakan misi ini--_

  
Dia kelelahan tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Nyawa adalah taruhannya. Jika ia sebentar saja berhenti untuk beristirahat maka dia akan mati. Entah sudah berapa menit terlewat, ia tidak mempedulikannya.   
Walaupun badannya sudah terlatih oleh latihan keras setiap harinya tapi staminanya sudah mencapai batasnya. Kini tidak ada pilihan lain selain beristirahat. Ia duduk menyeder disalah satu pohon pinus. Mengatur nafasnya. 

  
_Sudah sampai batasnya. Apa aku akan mati disini? Monster itu sangat lincah. Kutakut monster itu mengejarku. Jika aku mati maka semua yang kucita-citakan akan lenyap bahkan aku belum merasakan rasanya naik pangkat!!!_

  
Salju yang berhenti tadi mulai berjatuhan. Alat komunikasinya mulai mengeluarkan suara. 

  
“Pengawas kepada Folk, Posisimu dimana? over.”

  
_Kenapa tidak bertahan begitu lama?! Ini baru saja memasuki 16 menit! Siapa yang mematahkan mantra nya?!_

  
“Kuulang Pengawas kepada Folk—“

  
“Aku berada didalam hutan pinus. Kabur dari monster itu....... A-Aku tidak bisa melawannya... Peluruku sama sekali tidak melukainya namun mungkin saja peluru ledak bisa menggores tubuhnya tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Over.”

  
_Tapi jika monster itu yang mematahkan mantranya, maka dia akan membawa bencana keseluruh dunia. Jujur aku sama sekali tidak diberitahu sebenarnya “mahkluk” apa itu?! tapi dilihat dari perangainya dia sangatlah berbahaya. Membunuh satu batalion elit dengan sesadis itu lalu mayatnya ia gunakan untuk mencipatakan karya seni... Tidak bisa kupercayai!_

  
_Bukannya mereka lepaskan anjing liar atau apa tapi mereka malahan mengeluarkan seekor tikus kecil yang pada akhirnya hanya dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Kesal sekali aku dengan perintah atasan yang tidak bisa kubantah sama sekali. Ingin sekali aku meninjunya._

  
“Cepat keluar dari hot zone. Heli akan menjemput diluar zona merah. Skuadron V dalam perjalanan menuju kordinat AB3. Menjauhlah dari radius 600 meter, out.”

  
_Mengebom pabrik ya. Huh, betapa bagus pilihan mereka walaupunku tak yakin hal itu bisa melenyapkan monster. Kurasa misiku sudah selesai disini. Kuharus keluar dari hot zone secepat mungkin sebelum skuadron V menghancurkan semuanya._

  
Saat ia beranjak dan berbalik badan, ia melihat monster itu berdiri diatas salju. Memandangnya dengan tajam dari kejauhan. Badannya tidak terlihat bekas luka sama sekali. Ia arahkan senapannya lagi.

  
_Keras kepala sekali!! Aku ingin bebas dari sini!! Bala bantuan kapan datangnya--!! Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi!_

  
“Engaging, kuulang engaging!!”

  
Walaupun dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun tapi Yuuri merasa ketakutan. Apalagi jika monster itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Pelindung yang ia gunakan sudah tidak dapat menampung beban serangan yang begitu besar lagi. Kemungkinan terburuknya tameng yang ia gunakan akan hancur berkeping-keping. 

  
“Skuadron V kepada folk, sebutkan kordinatmu!”

  
“BF5. Apapun yang terjadi, jatuhkan bomnya disana! jangan pedulikan aku....”

  
Ia menembak monster itu lagi dan monster itu menyerangnya dengan beringas seperti tadi. Pelindungnya sudah retak— tidak sanggup menahan lebih lama lagi. Ia berlari menjauhi monster tapi ia dengan mudah terkejar. 

  
_Mereka semua mengharapkanku mati. Aku tidak menerima hal itu! Tapi kata-kata yang kuucapkan kepada Skuadron V terdengar seperti bunuh diri untukku tapi hanya itu satu-satunya jalan. Jika aku lari maka monster itu akan mengejarku. Apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku?! Membunuhku dan menjadikanku projek karya seninya ?!!_  
 _Tidak akan kubiarkan. Lebih baik akulah yang membawamu pada kematian— Setidaknya aku berguna bagi negaraku._

  
" Skuadron V approaching! "

  
_lari? tinggal disini?--!! Akan kucoba menggunakan acceleration lagi. Aku masih bisa mengaktifkannya hingga 15 menit. dengan waktu segitu aku harus sesegera mungkin mundur. Seharusnya sihir ini hanya sekali pakai tapi lebih baik aku mencobanya_.

  
"acceleration!!" 

  
Semuanya terhenti. Sihirnya berhasil walaupun ia tidak yakin ini akan bertahan lama. Ia menembakkan beberapa peluru biasa kearah monster lalu pergi menjauhi zona merah secepat yang ia bisa.   
Terus berlari dan terus berlari. Ia tidak pernah menengok kebelakang untuk melihat bayangan itu. 

  
Ia menggadah keatas langit-- Terlihat sebuah heli yang menjadi penjemputnya telah tiba. Tinggal perlu ia menghampiri titik jemput sembari menunggu efek sihir yang ia ucapkan tadi habis. 

  
Ia sampai dititik jemput saat sihirnya habis bekerja. Bersamaan dengan itu suara ledakkan besar terdengar dari dibelakang. Skuadron V sedang mengebom target. Ia menoleh kebelakang sebentar lalu melihat heli turun untuk menjemputnya. 

  
"Cepat naik!" 

  
"Kau tidak perlu memberiku aba-aba." 

  
Menginjak pijakan besi lalu segera duduk dipinggir pintu heli. Saat heli itu terbang agak tinggi, ia melihat bekas asap dari bom yang skuadron V jatuhkan. Apa dia mati atau tidak dia sama sekali tidak tahu yang penting nyawanya selamat.

  
Terkejut bukan main. Dirinya melihat monster itu keluar dari dalam hutan pinus tanpa ada goresan sama sekali.

  
D-Dia... mengejarku?! Sial keras kepala sekali monster itu!!! Bom itu tidak dapat melukainya sama sekali. Sebenarnya mahkluk apa itu! 

  
" _Biar aku urus dia. Kali ini akan kubunuh dia. Pigeon, kau fokus penerbanganmu saja."_

  
Ia membidik lawan nya dengan scope. Monster itu melompat untuk meraih Yuuri. Momen itu ia gunakan untuk menembak monster itu. Serangan yang ia layangkan membuat monster itu terpental dan jatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras.

  
Dan Yuuri pergi meninggalkan monster itu begitu saja. Sekarang ia aman dan masa depannya terjamin.

**Author's Note:**

> jadi kemungkinan ga bakal dilanjut sampe Victor muncul (ch.2)


End file.
